Comfort
by LenoreByTheSea
Summary: "Dumb Question, you know what I'm here for..." Nico smirked as he scooted over to Percy, leaning his head towards the latters shoulder. Rated T, PERCICO. Don't like, don't read.


**My friend said it was a good story; so I posted it. WHOOHOO! \o/ I hope you enjoy it ;D**

**Please Review. Reviews help not-so-starving writers GET BETTER!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, or else the series' couple would be Percico and not Percabeth XD**

**Read on!**

* * *

"City of Wonder... Eh Nico?" Percy said, leaning on the railing of the Empire State Building, his right hand supporting his head. The ghost prince apparated out of a cloud of shadows.

"You could tell..." He muttered taking steps forwards, staring at the chewed up gum stuck to the pavement, trying to avoid facing him. Percy turned his back to the view and smiled. ''its not hard, you smell like death, even when you're a shadow...'' Nico sighed and scratched the back of his head.

''the things the Underworld does'' he laughed nervously. ''I must smell horrible. Sorry...'' he trailed off thinking of the nearest pharmacy so he could buy _-steal-_ some fancy male perfume -like Nico _actually _knew the name-.

''You get used to it'' Percy chuckled. Nico opened his mouth then closed it, he looked in Percy's eyes. Percy shivered. Nico's eyes were so cold and dark. The kind that have seen death after death without cringing, without pity. Nico gave a sad smile knowing what Percy was thinking, he took a few steps. "Hi" he whispered, he draped his arms over the short metal bars, he then turned to Percy."What?" he smiled as the wind whipped through his messy dark hair.

"Nothing" Percy shook his head laughing quietly. "Whatcha here for?" he asked raising his eye brows. "Dumb Question, you know what I'm here for..." Nico smirked as he scooted over to Percy, leaning his head towards the latters shoulder. Said Latter blushed remembering the last time Nico visited. There was a cute pink tint to Nico's pale skin as well -it was so pale that it would have brought _Voldemort_ to shame- as he stroked Percy's skin feeling the -slightly- older man's stubble.

"N-not here, the gods can see" he breathed as Nico's long bony fingers ran through his hair. Nico leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. savoring the seconds it lasted. He pulled away as quickly as he dived in.

"They know everything anyway, you know I love you Percy" he murmured lovingly, hooking his arms around his lover's neck, burying his face in the curve, breathing in the scent of saltwater... He exhaled, shuddering. "I hear all the screams, the sounds of the dead, I see all the spirits" his voice broke.

Percy wrapped his arms around his waist -boy was Nico in the need for food-.. "It'll be okay" he was at loss of what to say. "I'm here" he rubbed his back. "Well duh" Nico said quietly. Percy chuckled. "There's really no way not to hear them. I live in the Underworld. I come up here because sometimes the moaning of ghosts is too much to sleep with" He let go of Percy, feeling the cold wind pass through his thin black button up shirt. "also Father and Persephone's arguing...it gets _annoying _and you of course, I also come here to see you " he added with humor.

Percy caressed his cheek delicately. "Maybe you should just live with me" "Maybe" He exhaled lifting his shoulders up "I'll have to discuss that with Hades I've become_ 'Quite Useful'_ especially with my new powers... like becoming a Shadow..." He smirked but it fell quickly. He turned his head towards the bright city.

"I'd like to, trust me Perce. I'd like no, _love _to" He bit his lip "you just cant do some things" melancholy was oozing out of his words.

Percy took him in his arms and hugged him "I love you Nico, so much" he put all his feelings into these words. He felt Nico smile, good. "you too". "Consider it" He urged hoping for a small change in plans. "I will" Nico rolled his eyes knowing there's no other answer Percy will take.  
"Good, now I heard there's an Italian restaurant nearby...wanna gooo?" he asked grinning ear to ear.

He rolled his eyes again "sure" he started smiling too, and both men went off to enjoy the remainder of the evening.

_Comfort and Love, that's what I'm here for._

* * *

**_~*END*~ _**


End file.
